The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a thread catching ribbon or tape for uses with thread support means, such as bobbins or the like, especially a thread support or thread support means rotating at high speed. The present invention also relates to a slip-on or attachment ring for the thread support means, and specifically to a slip-on or attachment ring provided with such catching ribbon or tape which is of the type having thread engaging catching elements for catching and holding a thread on the thread support means. The present invention further relates to a thread support or thread support means provided with such slip-on or attachment ring.
Swiss Patent No. 639,349, granted Nov. 15, 1983 discloses a slip-on ring of the type which is inserted into a thread support rotating at high speed in order to catch and hold the start of a thread. With this device the moving thread is caught in a curved recess between the slip-on ring and a face of the thread support. The disadvantage of this construction is that the thread has to be applied quite exactly to the curved recess. In the event there occurs a small deviation from the curved recess which is relatively narrow, then when applying the thread, catching and holding of such thread becomes impossible.
French Published Patent Application No. 2,217,252, published June 9, 1974 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,795, granted July 6, 1976, teaches a catching ribbon or tape comprising a plastic tape having hook-like protrusions at its surface acting as catching elements for a thread. This catching ribbon or tape, however, has the disadvantage that the thread to be caught may slip through the catching elements, since, although closely arranged, they are unidirectionally oriented and too far apart in comparison to the thickness of a thread. A further disadvantage arises when cleaning the ribbon or tape of thread remnants before the bobbin is reused. A thread once caught is well-retained but its relatively long thread remnant or remainder is removable only with difficulty.